Mr. Whitey
Who is Whitey? Mr. Whitey Petain Mussolini Howard Jr. or just Whitey to the people who don't have time to say all that shit was around the Republic since the earliest days of the summer of 2018. Whitey is a Reporter, a Rebel, a King in Exile, a Generalissimo, a spy, a former Terrorist, and is currently Public Enemy #1 of the Republic of Discord. The current location of Whitey is unknown, but it is speculated that he is currently in the mountainous region of Appalachia, converting Hilly Billies to Radical Todd Howardism. Whitey Saga 1: The RNN Virgin When Whitey first arrived in the Republic of Discord, mainly being invited by his fren Kingly, he was estatic about the Republic. This Whitey quickly became the young propaganda master for Romulus, eager to serve the totally not tyrannical Republic of Discord! However things went south pretty fast for Whitey's hope in the Republic when Romulus was caught editing the constitution to fit his own needs. The people donned the legendary Rombombshell Blonde and rioted in the Republic until Kingly was declared President. Thing's were great for Whitey Boi, and everyone else in the Republic during the Kingly Administration until Romulus decided he wanted to be President again, which led to a heated argument ending in the first secession of the Republic. Whitey Boi was disillusioned by the Romulus Administration, but still carried on with the RNN work...but also worked with Kingly in the Exiled Lands. When the first reunification was in progress, Whitey was glad to see his fren compromise with Romulus...however he did not trust Romulus one single bit, so he kept a little server of his own just in case. Whitey Saga 2: THE CHAD SECESSIONIST Shortly after the First Reunification, Romulus started doing Romulus shit as Chief of Police, then forced Kingly off the Server. This led to Whitey gathering the old Exiled Lands gang...only to find out not many of them were actually gonna help, they'd join his server for moral support so that fine because they're frens. One frosty morn, Whitey and newly formed Free Republican Army spammed the Republic of Discord in a blaze of Glory! Glory Glory Hallelujah, it was a new secession and it was beautiful. Whitey Saga 3: The Cold Civil War and Spy Boi Whitey Romulus wrongfully claims that the 2nd Civil War ended with a Republican Victory, but in truth it never really ended. Generalissimo Whitey held a firm grip of the Electoral State until he was couped by Higa, who was couped by Whitey's ally Astral Trinity. During this time, Whitey acted as Police Chief of the Republic, but also a spy of the ESD. Eventually both servers were ded. Until the Republic was revived again, but then it was nuked by an anonymous force who hijacked Whitey's account. Whitey is a smarty boi, except when he sees strange links and shiny red buttons. Whitey Saga 4: The Radical Todd Howardist After all of this war and chaos, Whitey sought the light in the world, and he found it through the loving gaze of Todd Howard. After converting to Radical Todd Howardism, Whitey declared 76 Jihads on Romulus, and decapitated his own Dynobot to prove his love for Fallout 76. I don't fucking know where Whitey is right now. Category:Characters